Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Sakura FOREVER
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: please leave a comment! no flames plz...
1. Chapter 1

 **Natsume Hyuuga**

**Mikan Sakura**

**FOREVER**

**Chapter 1 – The Start**

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are already couples.

One fine Saturday morning in Gakuen Alice…

Mikan woke up early and decided to take a walk.

Her feet led her to the sakura tree and sat there admiring the beauty of the sky. Then, suddenly she heard a voice calling her name.

"**Ms. Sakura… Ms. Sakura…"** said the voice.

"**Who's there?"** she look at her surroundings.

Then, a guy wearing a long black clothe with a mask on his face appeared in front of her. Mikan knew the guy. It was Persona. She was shocked to see him there.

"**What do you want?" **Mikan asked.

"**I am here to train you with your other alices"**. Persona replied to her.

"**What other alices? I don't know what you're talking about!" **she said angrily

"**Ms. Sakura, you have other alices aside from the nullifying. This alices are the nature, wind, water, ice and the healing alice. You got this alices from your parents. Your mother has the nullifying, nature and wind alices while your father has the water, ice and healing alices".**

"**What are you saying?! Are you crazy!?! I only have the nullifying alice and that's all**!" she said loosing patience.

"**I am saying the truth Ms. Sakura. If you don't believe in me then I must make you believe. See me this afternoon at the Northern Forest at 4:00 p.m. I'll be waiting for you".** Then Mikan watch him jump from tree to tree until he was gone.

Mikan was thinking of it. When suddenly…

"**Hey! What are you doing here?"** then she saw a raven hair boy with a pair of crimson eyes walking towards her.

"**Good morning Natsume! I was just here to relax. How about you? What are you doing here?" **she smiled at him.

"**I'm looking for you. Do you want to go to central town today?** He asked.

"**Of course! I want to buy fluff puffs! I miss them already!"** she said excitedly.

"**Meet me at the bus stop at 11:00 a.m. ok?"** he smiled.

"**Hai!"** Mikan said while smiling at him.

She immediately went to her one star room and took a bath. She got dress and look at the clock. It's already 11:05. She hurriedly ran at the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Central Town**

_At the bus stop:_

"**Where is that little girl? She's already 5 minutes late"**. Natsume said to himself. He was wearing a blue shirt, pants and a pair of rubber shoes.(he's very handsome in his outfit.)

"**Natsume! Sorry I'm late".**

Natsume look at her. She was wearing a pink blouse with flowers printed on it, a plain white skirt and a pair of pink sandals. She let her hair down this time. _"She was very beautiful"_ Natsume thought then he blushed.

"**Hey let's go!"** Mikan said and she held his hand and pulled him towards the bus. They sit together. Mikan was thinking what Persona said to her early this morning and she did not notice that Natsume was glancing at her.

"**Polka-dot…"** she did not notice

"**Oi, little girl"** she did not notice again.

"**BAKA" **

**Mikan!"** this time he shout. Then she finally noticed him.

"**Why are you shouting Natsume? I'm just here by your side".** Mikan said calmly.

"**I'm already calling you for the fourth time! What is your problem?** Natsume said.

"**I don't have a problem Natsume".** Then she smile.

"**You're lying. I know you already, and you have a problem. What is it?" **He asked her again.

"**I don't have any. It's just that…"** she cut it because they had arrived in Central town.

"**Hey, were here. Let's go Natsume".** She said and they went down the bus.

_Central Town_

Natsume and Mikan were walking together. Every guy they saw was staring at Mikan because of her beauty. Natsume notice this and He gave every guy that was staring at her a death glare. They quickly stop it.

Natsume and Mikan went through every store and rode some rides. When they saw a bench they sat there and talked to each other.

"**Natsume, I'm hungry and tired"**. Mikan said to her boyfriend.

"**I'll just buy some food for us. Stay here ok?"** he said and leave.

Mikan was alone. Suddenly, she saw five guys in front of her.

"**Hi Ms., can you go out with us?"** said the man with a red hair.

"**Sorry but I don't know you"**. said Mikan

"**Come on, let me borrow you for one night".** He said with an evil smile.

"**I said no! Would you quit bothering me?! Go away! **She said angrily.

"**Oh come on! Your going to love it".** Then they grab Mikan's arm. Mikan was now crying.

"**Release her now!"** someone said.

"**Natsume! Help me please!"** Mikan shouted.

"**And who are you little boy?"** said the man with the red hair.

"**I'm her boyfriend, you Idiot!"** Natsume said angrily.

"**Do you think you can save her? Little man?"** he said.

Natsume loose his patience and threw a fire ball into the five men. They all ran away. Mikan ran to Natsume and hug him tight. She was crying.

"**It's okay now Mikan, I'm already here. No need to worry"**. He said smiling.

"**Thank you for saving me, Natsume. I Love you".** she said and she stop crying.

"**I love you too Mikan, and I promise that I'll always protect you".** Natsume said

They eat the food that Natsume bought until they are both full. They head back to the academy and went under the sakura tree. They talked and talked until Mikan saw her watch and it says that it's already 3:55 p.m. She remembered Persona and she was eager to know the truth so she hurries up.

"**Natsume, I'm tired. I want to sleep already"** She said.

"**It's just 3:55 and you're already sleepy?** He asked.

She nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said goodbye and thank you.

_Natsume's POV_

What was wrong with her? She's acting weird since this morning and I don't know why.

He fell asleep under the tree while thinking about what was wrong with her.

_End of POV_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Training**

_Northern Forest_

_I hope Natsume won't notice what I was doing._ She thought while running.

Then she reached the Northern Forest panting.

"**There you are Ms. Sakura. I was expecting you to come"**. Persona said.

"**Now that I'm here, can you prove to me the alices you where mentioning this morning"**she said seriously.

"**Calm down a bit Ms. Sakura. We'll start. The first is the wind alice. This alice allows you to control the wind and everything you want to do with it. Do all that I will say to you. First concentrate, second, think of what you would like to do with the wind"** Suddenly, the wind is circling Mikan and she was lifted up then it slowly put her down. Mikan loose her energy. She lay on the ground. She was shocked because she didn't expect it's true. She tried to stand up but she can't. She's very weak.

"**I told you Ms. Sakura, you have other alices."** He said while handing her a pack of medicine.

"**Just drink that and the pain your feeling will fade. Since you are already weak, let's continue this tomorrow, same time, same place". **He said.

Mikan swallow the medicine since she had no water. And the pain quickly went away.

"**After you master all the alices you have, you will be put in the top star rank. And you will have to go to missions just like Natsume"** he said.

"**What if I don't want to go to missions? What will you do?** Asked Mikan.

"**If you agreed to go to missions, Natsume will decreased his missions because you were there to take over to him, but if you don't agree to go to missions, Natsume will increase his missions and your friends will be suffering because of you". **he explained to her.

"**What do you mean will suffer?"** she asked curiously.

"**I will hurt them or even kill them just because you don't agree to those mission".** He replied.

"**NO! I will not let you hurt my friends! I will not!"** she said angrily.

"**It's your choice Ms. Sakura! Goodbye".** And he fade away.

She leaves the forest and went straight to her dorm. The pain she felt was going back. She just lies on the bed and after a minute, she fell asleep.

**Chapter 4 – Happy Family**

Morning came…

"**I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE!** She said while doing her daily routines.

After 10 minutes, she went out of her dorm and BANG! She bumped into someone.

"**Hey Polka-dot, watch we're you going!"** he said.

"**NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"** Mikan yelled.

"**Tch, Whatever"** he said and went away.

Mikan reached their classroom.

"**I AM LATE!"** she said as soon as she entered the room.

"**Idiot! You're 20 minutes early!** said Hotaru.

"**HOOOOTTTTAAAARRRUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she said while running to hug her best friend. But before she can hug her…

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

She was hit by the BAKA gun and fell on the floor(Anime style).

"**Ouch! You're so mean Hotaru"!** She said while Yuu help her to stand.

"**Are you okay Mikan-chan?"** Yuu said.

"**Hai! Thanks!"**she said then she went back to her seat.

A minute later. The classroom door opened revealing the two handsome guys.

"**Good morning Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!"** she said smiling.

"**Good morning Mikan!"** Ruka greeted back.

"**Morning Polka"** Natsume said.

"**Hey! What do yah say?"** Mikan asked.

"**I said Morning Polka"**

"**For the first time you greeted me backed. But for your information, I have a name and that is MIKAN. What's hard with that?". **

"**Tch, whatever strawberries!"**

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

They kept on arguing. They didn't notice that Youichi came in.

"**Mommy, Daddy, why are you always fighting?"** the little boy asked.

"**WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** asked Sumire.

"**That's not your business Idiot! You must clean your dirty ears!** Youichi said.

"**YOU CALLED MIKAN YOUR MOTHER?! But I'm your mother Youichi!** Then she hugged Youichi.

Suddenly, Sumire was attacked by the evil spirits. She was running around the room.

"**Stop it Youichi. It's bad".** Then Mikan put him on her lap. Youichi quickly stopped the evil spirits".

"**Daddy, can you kiss Mommy?** **I don't want you to see fighting".**

The whole class turned to the three. They were shocked about what Youichi said.

"**Youichi, your daddy is-"** she was stopped because she felt warm in her lips. Natsume is kissing her! It lasted for 2 minutes. Everybody in the room was shocked by Natsume's sudden action. Youichi was very happy.

"**Thanks Daddy! I love you both".** Youichi said and embrace them.

Mikan was shocked. She can't move. When suddenly Narumi came and she came back to her senses. They started until dismissal came. It was 4:00 exactly and she hurried to go to the Northern Forest. Her friends was looking for her because Mikan did not say goodbye to her friends. They was thinking that she just got tired and she went back to her dorm to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Happy Family**

Morning came…

"**I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE!** She said while doing her daily routines.

After 10 minutes, she went out of her dorm and BANG! She bumped into someone.

"**Hey Polka-dot, watch we're you going!"** he said.

"**NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"** Mikan yelled.

"**Tch, Whatever"** he said and went away.

Mikan reached their classroom.

"**I AM LATE!"** she said as soon as she entered the room.

"**Idiot! You're 20 minutes early!** said Hotaru.

"**HOOOOTTTTAAAARRRUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she said while running to hug her best friend. But before she can hug her…

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

She was hit by the BAKA gun and fell on the floor(Anime style).

"**Ouch! You're so mean Hotaru"!** She said while Yuu help her to stand.

"**Are you okay Mikan-chan?"** Yuu said.

"**Hai! Thanks!"**she said then she went back to her seat.

A minute later. The classroom door opened revealing the two handsome guys.

"**Good morning Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!"** she said smiling.

"**Good morning Mikan!"** Ruka greeted back.

"**Morning Polka"** Natsume said.

"**Hey! What do yah say?"** Mikan asked.

"**I said Morning Polka"**

"**For the first time you greeted me backed. But for your information, I have a name and that is MIKAN. What's hard with that?". **

"**Tch, whatever strawberries!"**

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

They kept on arguing. They didn't notice that Youichi came in.

"**Mommy, Daddy, why are you always fighting?"** the little boy asked.

"**WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** asked Sumire.

"**That's not your business Idiot! You must clean your dirty ears!** Youichi said.

"**YOU CALLED MIKAN YOUR MOTHER?! But I'm your mother Youichi!** Then she hugged Youichi.

Suddenly, Sumire was attacked by the evil spirits. She was running around the room.

"**Stop it Youichi. It's bad".** Then Mikan put him on her lap. Youichi quickly stopped the evil spirits".

"**Daddy, can you kiss Mommy?** **I don't want you to see fighting".**

The whole class turned to the three. They were shocked about what Youichi said.

"**Youichi, your daddy is-"** she was stopped because she felt warm in her lips. Natsume is kissing her! It lasted for 2 minutes. Everybody in the room was shocked by Natsume's sudden action. Youichi was very happy.

"**Thanks Daddy! I love you both".** Youichi said and embrace them.

Mikan was shocked. She can't move. When suddenly Narumi came and she came back to her senses. They started until dismissal came. It was 4:00 exactly and she hurried to go to the Northern Forest. Her friends was looking for her because Mikan did not say goodbye to her friends. They was thinking that she just got tired and she went back to her dorm to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

_Mikan's POV_

I went to the Northern Forest to meet Persona and train my other alices. He was there waiting for me. Oh no! I forgot to bid my friends goodbye... Anyway, they will not notice it because they were busy researching about the project that Narumi-sensai gave.

"**Persona, can you do a little favor for me?"**

"**What is it Ms. Sakura?"** he asked to me.

"**Please don't tell my friends about my other alices and that Im going on a missions. Especially don't tell it to Natsume". **

"**You can trust me for that, silver moon".** He said

"**What? What did you just called me**? I asked him

"**Your code name is silver moon and here take this".** He hand me a silver mask that can cover my whole face. It is a moon shape.

"**You must wear that in every mission that I will give you. The purpose of the mask is to hide your identity". **He said to me.

"**Let us now begin your training"**

_End of POV_

This went on and on for 2 weeks. Mikan finally mastered all her alices but she end up fainting when she uses her alice. She even fell asleep during classes and she was less cheerful this time. Her friends was worried about her especially Natsume. They were eager to know what was happening to her. So they planned.

Hotaru invented a butterfly that has camera on it. It is connected to Hotaru's computer so that they will see what's she's doing. They all agreed to watch Mikan on Hotaru's lab on Saturday since there was no classes.

Saturday came and all class B students were on Hotaru's lab except Mikan. They all get quiet and started to watch her.

_Mikan_

It was 8:00a.m. and Mikan woke up. She took a bath, brush her teeth and got dress. She wore a skirt and a yellow shirt. She went down and ate her breakfast. She wondered were her friends are but she thought that they went to Central Town to have some fun. She did not notice that a butterfly was following her. She went to the Sakura tree and lay there.

"**I wonder what was Natsume's doing"**. She said to herself.

_Hotaru's Lab_

They were all silent and watching Mikan. Until Koko spoke.

" **I don't think she's hiding something from us".**

"**I agree with you, Koko".** Anna and Nonoko said.

"**No, she's hiding something from us".** Natsume said.

"**Yes, she is. She is my best friend and I know her very much"** Hotaru said.

"**Just shut up and let's just watch her" **Hotaru said.

They all nodded and they continue watching Mikan.

_Mikan_

She went back to her room and took a nap. She was awakened by the voice of Persona.

"**Silver Moon…Silver Moon… wake up." Persona said.**

"**What do you want Persona?"** Mikan asked seriously.

"**You are now move to the top star rank and you will begin your first mission now".** He said

"**But… the pain in my back is still not yet gone when we trained last day and it hurts".** She said.

"**You will go on your mission or you will just let your friends and Natsume suffer just because of your laziness?"** he said.

"**Ok... ok... So what's my mission?" **

"**You will just save the school principal from the AAO. Wear this".** He handed her a black gown, a bracelet and her mask.

"**The location of your Mission will be on a party. That bracelet will let you control your alices. Save the principal and come back here alive, got that?"**

"**Hai..."** she said and watch him fade away.

_Hotaru's Lab_

Everybody was shocked from what they have seen.

"**What other alices? And what was Persona doing there? Why he had to do this to her? What mission?"** Asked all of them except for Natsume who had sent to missions.

Natsume was very angry at Persona. He was angry to him because he sent Mikan to missions and he and his friends made them the reason just to force Mikan to go to that stupid missions.

"Natsume ran to Mikan's room to stop her but he was late. She was gone so He went again to Hotaru's lab. They all felt that it was getting hotter and the reason of it was Natsume because he's burning in anger. Ruka comfort him and he calm down.

That's the reason why Persona give me less mission because Mikan was there to take over to me. I don't know what am I going to do if something bad happens to Mikan. He thought.

_Mikan's Mission_

Mikan entered the party. She was wearing the black gown, bracelet and the mask that was given to her by Persona. After a while the party started. The school principal was on the center with many guards surrounding him. After a while, there appeared the 20 men with a black shirt.

"**What do you want?"** asked the school principal angrily.

"**We want you"** said a man in the right side.

Mikan quickly went in front of the school principal to defend him.

"**Get out of this place now or else you'll regret it". **She said.

"**Who are you to give us-"**he was cut because of the wind circling them then the floor quickly crack. The trees had begun moving to them. Then dozens of ice (shape by the arrow) attack them. All the men died with just one snap.

"**Thanks for saving me".** The school principal said happily.

"**It's my pleasure to save you, dear school principal, I'm Silver Moon and I was sent here to protect you. I'm sorry but I have to go now".** She said then left.

She went back to the academy and went straight to her dorm. She lied on the bed because the pain she's feeling is very strong. She was holding on the sheet of her bed tightly because of the pain. She reached the pain reliever that Persona gave her and swallowed it but it's no use. The pain won't go away. She was screaming of the pain.

_Hotaru's Lab_

They watched all that was happening to Mikan. They are sad knowing that she do this because she wants to protect them. They were shocked because Mikan had other alices but she didn't tell them. There was silence until Natsume went out of the lab and was running to the room of Mikan to bring her to the hospital. All of his classmates followed him


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Rescue**

_Natsume's POV_

Why does she hide it from me? She must haven't suffer like this. I love her. Finally I'm already here at the front door of her room. I quickly turned the knob and it was locked so I just burn the door. I saw her screaming in pain. I quickly carried her (bridal style) and went to the hospital. The nurse told us to wait. She was brought to the Emergency room and the doctors are all rushing to her. My classmates were there too. They are all worried about her. We waited for 5 hours. Then the doctor came out of the emergency room.

We all rushed to him.

"**How's she?"** I asked.

"**Is she going to be alright?"** Hotaru asked.

"**Ms. Sakura is now fine, she overused her alice and her body can't take it. Everytime she overused her alice, her life would be shorten. So please remind her not to used her alice too much. You can now visit her in her room but don't talk too loud, she might wake up. " **The doctor said and left.

_End of POV_

They slowly went to her room. She was in her good sleep. Her classmates prayed for her. The teachers visited her. It's now 10:00 p.m. And the only one who is left with Mikan was Natsume. He was sitting beside her. He held her hand and after a minute He fall asleep.Morning came…

Natsume is already up and he stares at Mikan. Mikan was still sleeping that time.

He was about to sleep again when…

"**Natsume"**. She said and tried to sit but it's no use. Her back is still in pain.

"**Ouch"** she said.

"**Don't move polka-dot. You haven't yet recovered."**

Natsume quickly assisted Mikan to lay her back

"**Why didn't you tell us?"** Natsume asked seriously.

"**What?"** (oh no! I think they found out my other alices… what should I do now? She thought)

"**Your other alices and that your going on a missions?"**

Before she could answer, the door opened and she saw her friends and classmates. They entered and gave her flowers, balloons, chocolates and other stuffs. They asked her the same questions. She asked them how did they found out that she has other alices and they told her what happened last Saturday. She finally answered.

"**I did it because I want to protect you guys".** She answered plainly.

"**But how about you"?** Hotaru asked.

"**Look at your self".** Ruka and Yuu said.

"**And we could protect ourselves".** Sumire added.

"**Sorry guys, I-"**she was cut because she had difficulty in breathing and her heart aches.

Koko and the others called the doctor while Natsume and Hotaru are comforting Mikan.

The doctor quickly came and asked them to go outside so they did. Natsume and his classmates were worrying too much. The teachers are there too since they have been really close to Mikan.

_Natsume's POV_

Damn it! I don't wanna see her suffer like this! Damn that Persona! I was running trying to find Persona when he suddenly pop out from nowhere.

_End of POV_

"Damn you Persona, why did you have to send her to those stupid missions? Damn you..."

"And why wouldn't I? she has a very powerful alice and she's a great help in this academy" Persona said and leave.

Natsume went back to the hospital.

And after about 1 hour the doctor came outside.

"**You're Ms. Sakura's friends right?"** asked the doctor.

They all nodded.

"**She had a difficulty in breathing. Please don't ask her anything that can bring down her emotions until she has not yet fully recovered. You can now visit her in her room." **

"**Thanks doctor"** Narumi said.

They went to her room. She was awake.

"**Guys sorry for what happened. I just want-"**

"**Just rest Mikan" **they all said.

"**But I want to –"**

"**Just rest and we will talk about it when you're fully recovered."**

"**Okay..."** she said and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Good Day**

After 1 week she had fully recovered. She explained to them why she did that and answers all their questions. They are back to normal again. Natsume and his friends understands her. The 12 of them went (Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Mochu, Misaki, Tsubasa,) to Central Town since it was Saturday.

They shop, ate and explore the Central Town. Youichi saw a girl singing. Her voice is good.

"**Daddy, Mommy, I want you to sing for me".** Youichi said to his parents happily.

They went to a videoke bar and Mikan picked a song. She and Natsume sang.

**Way back into love**

**Mikan:**

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

**Natsume:**

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

**Both:**

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

**Mikan:**

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there   
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere 

**Natsume:**

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody just to get me throught the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

**Both:**

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end 

**Mikan:**

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  Not just another negotiation

**Both:**

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
 And if I open my heart to you   
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end

All eyes are fixed on them. After they sung, all of the audience applauded then they went back to the academy and to their dorms. Natsume walked with Mikan to her dorm before she go inside, Natsume grab her wrist.

"**Mikan, promise me you will be back here alive and safe after you do those missions".** Natsume said seriously.

"**I promise Natsume. And please promise me the same thing".** Mikan answered.

"**I promise".** Then Natsume kiss her in her forehead and bid goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Another Mission?**

Morning came. Mikan do her daily routine and when the class dismissed, Mikan went to her dorm to rest because she was tired.

"**Silver Moon you have a mission".** Persona appeared from nowhere.

"**What is it Persona?"** she asked.

Persona explained to her what's her mission and then she quickly went to the location and she accomplished it successfully. But she is badly wounded, she overused her alice again. She was walking back to her dorm when…

_Natsume's POV_

I am sitting under the Sakura tree thinking of this brunette girl. I have a bad feeling about what was happening to her. I got up and walk towards my dorm when I saw a figure walking along the academy halls. A figure of a girl suddenly showed up. I think she is badly wounded. Then I came closer to her…

"**MIKAN!"** I screamed.

"**Natsume... you're here"** Mikan said in a soft tone.

"**WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!"**

"**I think I overused my alice again with my last mission"** Mikan said as she fell on the floor, unconscious.

I carried her and immediately went to the academy's hospital. When I was their, I look at her closer. There's a 3 gun shot in her body, on her left legs, on her chests and on her right arm. And her whole body was full of bruises. When the nurse saw me, they came running towards me and they told me to come back tomorrow as they snatch Mikan away from my arms. They proceeded to the emergency room. I waited there…

_End of POV _

_After about 3 hours and 20 minutes… _

Her friends and the teachers were there… they are all worried about Mikan especially Natsume and Hotaru. Every seconds passed was like a year for them. Finally after a few minutes the doctor came outside the emergency room.

"**How's she?"** Narumi asked worriedly.

"**Is she going to be alright?"** all of her friends asked even Natsume.

"**Yes, she's fine now but her life is shortened because she overused her alice again. Her left leg is badly shot so she can't walk for a few days. She needs a personal nurse."**

"**I will be her nurse"** Natsume immediately volunteered.

"**That's good. You can now visit her in her room and please keep silent, she might wake up. She needs to rest because her energy is drained."** said the doctor as he went away.

They all went to her room. She's in a deep sleep. Everybody bought her something. They placed it on the table beside Mikan's bed.

Yuu and Koko brought her chocolate cake.

Anna and Nonoko brought her a comic book.

Sumire brought her flowers.

Mochu, Misaki and Tsubasa brought her balloons.

Youichi gave her a teddy bear.

Narumi, Jinno, Misaki, Serina and Noda decided to gave her fruits.

Hotaru bought her howalons.

Ruka gave her a book and Natsume bought her a necklace (it's simple. It is silver with a letter NxM in it. How sweet!)

They just stay their for an hour. They didn't talk. They we're watching Mikan.

One by one they started to leave her room because they were all tired and sleepy. (by the way, it's already 2:00 in the morning) only Natsume didn't leave her.

Mikan slept there for 2 days as Natsume is always by her side.

_On the third day_

Mikan woke up with full of energy. Her wounds in her body were gone but her leg is still in pain. She saw Natsume sleeping at her side and then she remembered what happened to her.

"**Arigatou Natsume- kun for bringing me here"** Mikan said.

"**Your welcome Polka-dots"** Natsume was awakened by her voice.

Mikan sits up, she try to move her legs…

"**Ouch… ouch…it hurts"** Mikan said painfully.

"**Don't try to move your legs little girl, it's not yet healed."** Natsume said.

Then the nurse came in…

"**Oh, I see you're already awake. You can go now but you have to be careful next time. You cannot move your legs because it's badly wounded. I guess it will be days before it heals. You may go now". **The nurse said then leaved.

Natsume carried Mikan…

"**Hey, what are you doing?"** Mikan asked.

"**Carrying you polka-dots".** – Natsume

"**But I can do it myself"**

"**Oh, come on… You heard what the nurse said and you'll be staying in my room until your legs is healed."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Don't worry little girl… I won't do anything to you…"**

"**Oooowwwwww"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Natsume's Care**

Then they went to Natsume's room. It's huge. There is a king size bed, cute kitchen, living room, dressing room, and so on…(Mikan saw it already a hundred times)

It's now evening and the two are preparing to go to bed. Natsume threw a shirt to Mikan.

"**Wear that." **

"**Okay"** then Natsume went to his bathroom to change clothes. When He came back, He saw Mikan wearing the shirt he gave. It's like a dress for her. It shows her curves and her hair is down. She's very beautiful. He got closer to her and Mikan was already panicking.

"**Natsume… don't get very close to me".**

But Natsume didn't mind. He got closer and closer. Mikan was already lying on bed. They were inches away from each other

"**Hey Pervert! What are you doing?!!"** Mikan asked almost shouting.

"**I can do whatever I want because your MINE".** Mikan started crying because she was afraid that something might happen. Natsume noticed and quickly got away from her. Mikan started to run but she can't so she just crawled on the floor trying to get away from Natsume, the wound on her legs started to bleed and it hurts her very much.

"**Ow… ouch"**

Natsume carried her back in the bed.

"**Sorry Mikan if I scared you, I was just joking. Please forgive me".**

Mikan was relieved.

"**It's** **alright Natsume, just don't do that again."** Then he hugged her. Natsume notice the wound in her legs was bleeding so he got his first aid kit and put bandage on the wound.

"**Arigatou Natsume"** Mikan said and they sleep.

The next day…

"**Hey Natsume, wake up you should go in class!"** Mikan said trying to wake her boyfriend.

"**I won't go to class Polka."**

"**But why?"**

"**If I go to class, who will take care of you?" **

"**I'm fine here… just go to class"**

"**No"**

"**Yes"**

"**No"**

"**Yes**"

They argue and Natsume ends up staying with Mikan. Natsume cooked and they ate their breakfast. They stayed in Natsume's room for a day exchanging insults, eating, playing play station and such.

The next day…

Mikan's leg is not fully healed yet but she can now walk little by little.

"**Hey, Natsume I guess you can now go to class"**

"**No, I won't"**

"**But I can walk now, see"** she gathered all her energy and walk. She did it.

"**Oh I see… You can walk now… Okay I will now go to class because there's a lot to catch up and just stay here okay. If your hungry, just go to the refrigerator and there's a lot of foods there. I'll be back this afternoon. Okay?"**

"**Yes Sir!"** Mikan said with a smile. Then, Natsume went to the class.

After about 2 hours of doing nothing Mikan got bored.

"**I guess I can go outside for a while, I'm so bored here besides I can already walk."** Mikan said to herself. Then she got out and went to the Sakura tree but it takes an hour for her to get there. She sits down and lays her back at the trunk of the Sakura tree.

"**It's so peaceful here, I love this place."** Then she falls asleep.

Afternoon came and it's raining very hard.

"**Oh, I fell asleep! It's raining hard!"** Mikan got up quickly and started to walk but she tripped and fell causing her leg to bleed again. She don't know what to do. She can't stand up. And she's shivering and chattering her teeth because she's all wet. She fainted. While…

Natsume hurried back to his room. It's empty.

"**Mikan where are you!"** he shouted

"**Where are you? Idiot. It's raining very hard"** Natsume said to himself.

"**I shouldn't leave you. I'm such an idiot!" **

He searched his room but she was not there. He searched his classmates room, her room and the whole dorm building. He was searching for about 2 hours when something finally popped in his mind. **'Sakura Tree"** he quickly got there and he saw the brunette panting hard, the wounds in her legs is bleeding, shivering and her body is as red as blood. She's all wet.

He carried her and went to his room.

"**What am I going to do now?"** he said to himself.

Change her clothes, idiot! Someone's voice said (it's Natsume's mind)

But…

No but's, change her clothes or you'll just stared at her.

Ok fine! He change her clothes. He could see her curves and smooth skin. After changing her clothes he touch her forehead, it's like a boiling water! It's so hot. And she was panting hardly. He quickly got a pail of warm water and a towel. He put the towel inside the pail with warm water and squeeze it. He put this on Mikan's forehead and he did this until Mikan could breathe easily. He cured her wound and he noticed that Mikan is still shivering he went near her and hugged her. Natsume used his alice to make Mikan warm.

They fell asleep.

The next day…

Natsume woke up first. He saw the brunette sleeping. She has still a fever but not as bad as yesterday. He cooked something for her. It's a miso soup.

Mikan was awake but she's not feeling well.

"**Little girl, why do you went out of my room yesterday? I'm worried sick."**

"**Gomen Natsume, I was bored in your room so I went outside."**

"**Idiot. Here eat this."** He handed Mikan the miso soup.

"**What's this?"**

"**Just eat."**

"**Arigatou."** She ate it. It was very delicious.

"**Are you going to go to class?"**

"**No, I'm not attending class something bad might happen to you again."**

"**No Natsume, nothing bad will happen to me. I can already walk, see"**

Mikan stand up and walk. She did it. She can now walk normally but one thing is wrong with her, she has a slight fever and Natsume didn't know.

"**I see, you can walk already. In that case, you will come with me to class"**

"**ok". **Then they attend class.

_Classroom_

"**HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** shouted the brunette girl. Hotaru lets Mikan to hugged her besides, she miss her very much.

All their classmates gathered around Mikan saying "glad your alright", "glad your back".

Even the teachers greeted Mikan. She's now popular because of her beauty and alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The End**

Natsume and Mikan went to their Sakura Tree. They sat at the highest branch and Natsume assisted Mikan.

"I Love You Natsume" Mikan said.

"I Love You too Polka-dots" Natsume replied and smirk.

"Please don't leave me, because I can't imagine my life without you. Just always remember the moments we've shared and promise me that you will live just for me". Mikan said. And Natsume kissed her passionately.

Their names were written on the Sakura Tree and there was a short poem.

My love for you will never die,

Even it takes forever,

I love you with all my heart

And I promise to protect you

With all my might.

I'm willing to sacrifice myself

Just for you my love

This promise will never end

As long as I'm with you

My one and only love.

Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Sakura FOREVER

BY: -nIcKz-


End file.
